Sakura Snow
by Nakatoshi
Summary: Winter is nearing its end.. Sorata and the others are already graduating. What lies beyond their graduation? A life full of romance, comedy or drama?
1. 1: White Snow

_Sakura Snow_  
Chapter 1: _White Snow_

* * *

Author's Note: _**Hi**_ _**there, everyone. I present you Sakura Snow, a fanfiction about SNPNK. SNPNK is an anime series that aired from October 2012 to March 2013 running for 24 episodes. It's rated highly on an average of 8.46 on MAL, a popular anime listing site. I watched it around January 2014 and it is one of the first anime I watched. I was on a search for some romantic anime and I found one appearing frequently on lists, so I decided to give it a try and those 9 hours were worth it. After completing it, I felt emptiness in my soul, as if I've lost something important. I realized, why not create a story for it? And, well, that's how I got here. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_February 13. 10:18 PM._

It was snowing at that time, when I found Mashiro in the park, standing alone in the freezing winter.

"Shiina!" I shouted.

"Sorata."

"What are you doing here late at night?" I said, looking angrily.

"Nothing."

"..." I mumbled, as I was surprised at her answer. "Then let's go back already to the dormitory."

"I will. Later."

"Then I won't leave until you come back."

"..."

We were watching the snow fall silently on a bench for a while.

"Hey."

"Mhm?"

"Do you like the snow?" she said holding snow on her hands.

"Why do you say that?"

"Nothing. Just answer me."

Seeing as she is persistent, I answer her. "No, I don't really like it."

"I hate it because people get sick from them. You would've catch a cold if I didn't bring you any jacket."

"Oh.. I see." she says. She looks down, looking like she's hiding something on her face.

"It's almost midnight now. Come on, let's go back." I said as I stood up.

"Okay." she says, standing up, quietly looking down while walking behind me.

* * *

"Sorata."

"Hmm?"

"Here." she says while giving me a small box.

"What's this?"

"Just take it."

"O-okay, I guess. Thanks for whatever this is."

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

"What time is.. it..?" as I grabbed my phone.

_February 14. 1:52 AM._

Oh, it's already _Valentines' Day_. I can't believe it's been almost 3 hours after we went back to the dormitory.

"I totally forgot to look what's inside that small box." as I realized I still haven't open the box Mashiro gave me.

"Oh well.. I'll just open it tomorrow." as I try to go back to sleep.

* * *

_February 18. 11:53 AM._

The winter was nearing its end, along with our graduation as third-years. All of us are probably going to universities or  
get a job somewhere.

"Kanda-kun!" said Aoyama who was running up to me.

"Oh, hey, Aoyama."

"Kanda-kun, what are you planning to do after we graduate?"

Surprised that I still haven't thought about it, I gave a half-hearted answer.

"I still don't know yet.. If my game gets published, then I might work as a developer. But, if I don't pass, I'll probably  
get into an university somewhere here, I guess."

"Oh... I see."

"How about you? Getting into a voice acting school or something?"

"After failing last time, I'm going into a school somewhere around here and try to pass this time."

"I see. Good luck on passing."

The bell rang, signaling the end of our lunchbreak. We all went back to our proper seats.

"Later, Kanda-kun!"

"Mhm. Good luck on the test."

She gives off a small nod.

It was almost graduation. _Two more weeks_, and all of us, third-years, are graduating.  
I'll miss everyone in Sakurasou.

* * *

End note: _**Chapter 1 ends. Chapter 2 is coming up! I'm planning on making this series around 10 chapters, if I can.**_


	2. 2: Graduation

_Sakura Snow_

Chapter 2:_ Graduation  
_

* * *

Author's Note: _**Chapter 2 has arrived! This time with an increased length! I was hoping to publish it yesterday but I couldn't since I was totally engrossed in a certain anime and I had to do a bit of researching &amp; rewatching of the episodes of Sakurasou. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

"... _Parents, students, and advisers, welcome to Suimei University of the Arts Highschool. Three years ago, most of us walked into this gymnasium nervously. We were freshmen, the low men on the totem pole. Those same three years later, we are leaving the school behind to a whole new batch of students, most of whom who are just as nervous as we were back then._ ..."

Who knew my goal was to escape from _Sakurasou_ once I entered it? Never expected to feel sad since I'm leaving it. Those _2 years_ felt like it only lasted for a month. I wish I could go back to those wonderful days.

"... _Congratulations, third-years! We did it!_"

It's ending already. My highschool days are over..

* * *

"Sorata."

Shiina was there, waiting at the door of my classroom.

"Congratulations on graduating, Mashiro."

"You too."

"Anyways, why did you come here?"

"Follow me."

...

"Whoa, whoa! Why are you removing the button on my uniform?!"

"Are you angry?"

"AM I SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY?! You might tear apart my uniform!"

"I'm only removing the button."

Ah.. Rest in piece, uniform. You served me well during those 3 years.

_'Hi, Mitsutoshi-kun!' 'Oh, hey there.' ... 'M-may I have the button on your uniform, the one c-closest to your heart..?' 'I-I don't mind..'_

Why is every girl trying to remove a boy's uniform button?! Is this some kind of prank or ritual?!

"I heard some girls saying that you should get the button nearest to the heart on the uniform of someone you like."

W-what?! Seriously?!

"..."

This is very u-unexpected of Shiina.. I'm.. suprised..

"Sorata, your cheeks are red. Are you sick?"

"W-what?! It's not! I-In any case, I'm off!"

* * *

Ah.. I'm acting like a girl. Wait, why am I acting like a girl?! Atleast, for now I got away..

"Phew.. finally.."

"Kanda-kun? Ah! Perfect timing!"

"Hey, Aoyama. Congratulations on graduating."

"Congratulations too, Kanda-ku- ..."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

I notice her looking at my uniform. Oh crap! The button! It might've looked like it was forcibly removed from me!

"Kanda-kun, the button on your uniform is gone. M-Maybe you lost it somewhere?"

"Oh, yeah! Y-you're right! It's gone! Hahaha... I will go look for it. Later!"

"See you!" she said while waving at me.

* * *

"So someone really took it, huh.."

I was planning on getting it myself.. Someone really likes Kanda-kun, after all..

"I guess I really have no chance.."

* * *

"Ahh.. phew.."

I thought Nanami noticed it. Good thing she thought I just lost the button.

"In any case, I need to go back to the dormitory."

...

"I'm back!"

"Oh. Welcome back, senpai."

It was Kanna who greeted me.

"Congratulations on becoming second-years."

"Thank you, also congratulations on graduating!"

"Thanks. I'll be going now to my room."

"Sure, senpai. Take care!"

...

_**"Congratulations on graduating!"**_

I almost had a heart attack.

"DON'T SUPRISE ME LIKE THAT, IORI! I-In any case, congratulations too on becoming a second-year."

"Mhm! Good luck on your adulthood, s-en-pai!"

"DON'T TEASE ME LIKE THAT, IORI!"

* * *

"I'm tired.."

I hopelessly fall upon my bed.

"Man.. I don't even wanna change my clothes.."

I can't. I must not fall asleep. I still need to change clothes. Don't fall asleep. Don't. No. Don't. No. Don't... WAKE UP!

I slowly take off my uniform. I notice the button missing. ".. someone you like." Huh..

"She must mean the like as friends or something."

* * *

What time is it already?

_February 21. 6:41 PM._

"Whoa! I fell asleep for almost 3 hours!"

I notice the small box Mashiro gave me. I still haven't opened it at all. Maybe it's time I open it right now.

"What's this..? Chocolate? Oh.. that's right.."

She gave it to me after 12 AM, basically making it _Valentines' Day._

"So, she really gave me one, huh? So, she is technically the first girl to give me chocolates that day.."

Wait. Did Mashiro get home safely? I forgot about her after running away..

"Gotta check on her first."

...

"Mashiro! Mashiro!"

"Mashiro! Mashiro! You there? Answer me!"

...

"Still no answer.. I'm coming in!"

...

"Mashi- WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITHOUT CLOTHES ON?!"

SHE WAS NAKED DRAWING MANGA!

"I am busy drawing manga."

"THAT'S NOT A REASON! Get clothes on! Quickly!"

Ahh.. I wonder what would've happened to her if her caretaker was another person.. I mustn't get any weird ideas..

"Are you done?"

"Mhm."

I slowly turn around to check.

"YOU STILL HAVE NO SHORTS AT ALL!"

"You didn't give me one."

"H-HERE! CATCH!"

This feels nostalgic. I remember a similar experience when she first moved in.

"Sorata. I feel nostalgic."

"Yeah, when you first moved in. My image of you back then crumbled."

It basically nose dived like a jet.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt_

My phone is ringing.

"Just a second."

...

_Message received. From: Kazuki Fujisawa._

* * *

End note: **There's a Japanese myth that if you get a button from the uniform of the one you love, you two will end up together or something. Anyway, c**_**hapter 2 is done! That was a fun chapter. I hoped for more than 1,500 words but I really wanted to share this everyone quickly. Anyways, sorry for the one-day delay! IMPORTANT: Sakura Snow on indefinite hiatus. Reason in author's bio.  
**_


End file.
